


Enter Password

by justdreamingalone



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreamingalone/pseuds/justdreamingalone
Summary: So, just so you know, I'm way down on the bottom of the rabbit hole that is Johnlock at the moment! And I don't know if this has been written before, if so, I haven't read it (please feel free to point it out to me if it exists!) - and I read a lot of Johnlock...Anyway, this is an idea that would't leave my head so I had to write it down to get it out of my system. It' just fluffy fluff and the boys are sooo in love and I hope you get your "awwww" moment reading it. It's my first try at Johnlock and I'm a bit amazed that this was what I came up with, after all the brilliant kinky smut I read... maybe it was because Sherlock is using John's laptop in 95% of the fics and I just saw some potential there...Enjoy! :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why the word count says 230 - the program I wrote this fic with said 221... ;)

„Oh John… Changed your password again?“

„Well, don’t want to get you too bored between cases!“ John smiled indulgently at Sherlock who sat on their sofa, frowning at John’s laptop screen.

For the next few minutes, nothing could be heard save the cluttering of the dishes John was doing in the kitchen and the occasional typing when Sherlock tried another combination.

John was just storing away the last plate when the typing ceased and he heard a sharp intake of breath coming from his partner. Gingerly he walked towards the detective who sat on the sofa and was blinking stupidly at the keyboard.

„*********************“ Enter. The laptop unlocked.

He locked the screen again and typed anew, a disbelieving expression on his face.

„*********************“ Enter. The laptop unlocked again. More blinking.

John finally took a deep breath and stepped to Sherlock. Sinking to his knees, he carefully took the laptop from Sherlock’s knees and finally caught the taller man’s eyes.

„John. You- you…“ Sherlock started blinking again and shook his head to clear his thoughts. „You changed your password to ‚SherlockPleaseMarryMe‘ ?“

„Will you?“

„I… You are serious? Are you sure?“

John nodded, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

„Yes… YES! Of course I will! John!“ Sherlock pulled his Doctor up into a passionate kiss. When they parted for air, the detective hugged John to his chest and whispered „John, you are brilliant.“


End file.
